


Heartbeat

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [26]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: การเปิดเพลงแล้วเต้นฟรีสไตล์เป็นงานอดิเรกของเมนแดนซ์อย่างคุณที่ทุก ๆ คนรู้ดีและเริ่มเคยชินกับการที่จู่ ๆ ชายหนุ่มวัยยี่สิบสามปีจะลุกขึ้นมาเต้นป็อปปิ้งโดยไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยเสียแล้ว





	Heartbeat

การเปิดเพลงแล้วเต้นฟรีสไตล์เป็นงานอดิเรกของเมนแดนซ์อย่างคุณที่ทุก ๆ คนรู้ดีและเริ่มเคยชินกับการที่จู่ ๆ ชายหนุ่มวัยยี่สิบสามปีจะลุกขึ้นมาเต้นป็อปปิ้งโดยไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยเสียแล้ว บางครั้งน้องเล็กสุดอย่างควานลินก็เข้ามาร่วมด้วยแม้จะยังเงอะงะแต่หากสังเกตให้ดีก็จะเห็นว่ามีพัฒนาการ บางครั้งอูจินร่วมด้วย บางครั้งแดฮวีจัดการเปลี่ยนมันเป็นเพลงของบียอนเซ่ แล้วดึงความสนใจของสมาชิกทุกคนที่อยู่หอในขณะนั้นไปแทน

สิ่งที่ทำให้โชว์ของวันนี้แปลกไปมีสองอย่าง  
หนึ่ง คุณเปิดเพลงช้า สำหรับ _Modern Dance  
_ สอง เพียงแค่ดนตรีขึ้นมาไม่ถึงสิบวินาที คังแดเนียลก็ลุกขึ้นยืนท่ามกลางเสียงร้องทั้งจากความประหลาดใจและตื่นเต้นของสมาชิกวงทั้งสี่คนที่เหลืออยู่

__

ไม่สิ ห้าคน  
รวมคุณเข้าไปด้วย

 

ร่างสูงใหญ่ของเซ็นเตอร์วงบดบังร่างของคุณที่มีความสูงไล่เลี่ยกันเพียงประเดี๋ยวเดียว ก่อนเขาจะค่อย ๆ ลดตัวลงอย่างช้า ๆ ตามจังหวะแล้วจบที่ทรงตัวด้วยเข่าอยู่บนพื้นห้อง

_Wake up_

ทันทีที่เนื้อเพลงคำแรกดังขึ้นมา คุณวางมือขวาทาบใบหน้าครึ่งบนของแดเนียล แล้วค่อย ๆ เลื่อนออกทางด้านข้าง เขาจับมือคุณ หันหลังกลับเพื่อเผชิญหน้า ดวงตาของเราสองคนมองสอดประสาน ตัดสินใจร่วมกันว่าการเคลื่อนไหวถัดไปควรทำอย่างไร

_and look me in the eyes again_

เราสองคนยกมือขึ้นวางทาบแก้มของกันและกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างปัดปลายนิ้วผ่านดวงดาวบนใบหน้าของอีกคนโดยเจตนา

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

 

ขณะที่ปล่อยตัวไปตามทำนองเพลง จิตใจของคุณไม่อยู่กับตัว คุณรู้สึกเหมือนเพิ่งดื่มวอดก้าเพียวคนเดียวไปเสียครึ่งขวด ไม่ถึงกับเมามายไร้สติ แค่ควบคุมการกระทำของตนเองไม่ได้ คุณปล่อยให้ทุก ๆ ส่วนของตนเองขยับไปตามอารมณ์ สายตาล็อกอยู่กับคนที่กำลังทำอย่างเดียวกัน แต่ต่างรูปแบบ

**แดเนียล**

ท่วงท่าของเซ็นเตอร์วงไหวอ่อนกว่าคุณ แดเนียลเหมือนระลอกคลื่นน้ำ เหมือนกลีบดอกไม้โรยตัวลงสู่พื้นโลกตามสายลมและแรงดึงดูด

คุณเกือบจะหยุดหายใจ ในตอนที่คุณจับมือที่ยื่นมาของอีกคน แล้วออกแรงดึงให้เขาเข้ามาหาตัวเอง  
แดเนียลเอนตัวนิดหน่อย เงยหน้า ศีรษะวางบนไหล่พอดี

_I think I might've inhaled you  
I can feel you behind my eyes_

คุณยืนทาบกับแผ่นหลังของแดเนียล ระหว่างเราแทบไม่มีช่องว่าง  
กลิ่นของแชมพูที่อีกฝ่ายใช้ลอยมาเตะจมูก

เราจับมือกัน เราหมุนตัว ก้าวเท้าไปเท่าที่มีพื้นที่ให้ไปได้ วาดลวดลายในพื้นที่ส่วนของตนเอง ก่อนจะกลับมาแนบชิดกันอีกครั้ง

คุณวางมือบนอกของคนในอ้อมแขนตนเอง  
ค่อย ๆ เลื่อนลงช้า ๆ ผ่านช่วงลำตัว

จังหวะหายใจของแดเนียลผิดแผกไป  
จังหวะหัวใจของคุณเองก็ไม่ต่าง

_You got into my bloodstream  
I could feel you flowing in me_

คุณหยุดมือลงที่บริเวณเหนือขอบกางเกงเมื่อเขาวางส่วนเดียวกันทาบแล้วออกแรงบีบเบา ๆ  
คุณตัดสินใจผละออก ก้าวยาว ๆ ไปเปลี่ยนเพลงทันที

 

“ผมนึกถึงพี่จองจองกับพี่อึนกิเลย” เด็กหนุ่มเจ้าของเรือนผมสีแดงที่ยังมีสีหน้าตื่น ๆ ตกค้างจากการชมการแสดงเมื่อครู่อยู่กล่าว คุณยกยิ้ม หย่อนตัวนั่งบนพื้นที่ว่าง โบกมือปัดไปมาปฏิเสธ “ไม่หรอก สองคนนั้นเป็นโปรได้แล้ว”

“ไม่ใช่ เรื่องอารมณ์น่ะ” อูจินอธิบายเพิ่ม “ต่างกันตรงที่พี่สองคนเหมือนจะค่อย ๆ ขยับเข้าหา รวมกันเป็นหนึ่ง ในขณะที่โชว์ของพี่จองจองกับพี่อึนกิคือการที่ชายคนนึงทิ้ง, หรืออะไรก็แล้วแต่, ลาจากชายอีกคนไป”

แดเนียลหัวเราะเบา ๆ กับความเห็นนั้น เขายกมือขึ้นเกาแก้ม ไม่ได้พูดอะไรเพื่อแย้ง ไม่ได้ขอบคุณ เพียงแค่ยิ้ม รอยยิ้มที่คนมองอย่างคุณตีความไม่ถูกว่ามันมีหมายความว่าอย่างไร

บรรยากาศวันนี้แปลกกว่าที่ควรเป็น  
ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าอะไรกำลังเกิดขึ้น

แดฮวีเงียบ จินยองเงียบ เราทุกคนเงียบ  
จนกระทั่งควานลินโพล่งขึ้นมาด้วยเสียงซื่อ ๆ

“ใจเต้นเลย” น้องเล็กของวงยิ้ม ตาเป็นเส้นโค้ง มือขวาวางทาบตำแหน่งของก้อนเนื้อขนาดประมาณกำปั้น, อวัยวะชิ้นสำคัญที่ขยันทำงานอย่างขันแข็งตลอดช่วงที่มนุษย์คนหนึ่งจะมีชีวิตอยู่ได้

คุณละสายตาจากควานลินเพียงเพื่อจะหันไปพบว่าแดเนียลกำลังมองคุณอยู่

ระหว่างเราสองคน ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าอะไรกำลังเกิดขึ้น  
แต่คุณคิดว่าคุณพบสิ่งที่ทำให้รู้สึกแปลก ๆ ในตอนนี้แล้ว

 

 _ใจเต้น_  
คังแดเนียลทำให้หัวใจของคุณเต้นในจังหวะที่ไม่เคยเต้นมาก่อน นั่นคือสาเหตุ

 

.

**Author's Note:**

>  **170719** edit and re-writing  
>  hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> A/N: I can feel you floating in me.  
> BGM: [Bloodstream - Stateless](https://youtu.be/Tcl1FSD9BwI)
> 
> better depicturing it other way tho. sry.


End file.
